


Get Off!

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling from a ladder, Len lands on his sister. And he won't get up so quickly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [a prompt](http://arsenidic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=114648#t114648) of the (dead) Vocaloid Kink Meme. It's a small, silly thing, but I found it amusing.

It had been a small misstep. A bit nothing, where a tread should have been. But when you are standing on a ladder, such a thing could be fatal. A moment before, he stood on it, as he wanted to place a book back in the uppermost row of the shelf. Now, he lay on the floor. Fortunately for Len, he landed relatively soft. Unfortunately, his sister Rin had trouble appreciating that, since he landed on her, pushing her down on the floor and burying her head under his belly.

It was quite an awkward position, not to mention a bit painful, even for Len. But somehow, he couldn't help but enjoy lying on his sister. She felt good like that. That only made things more awkward.

“It's nice that you are alright,” Rin said. “But could get off me? You are kind of heavy.”

As he wanted to comply, Len shifted his position, as he felt a familiar feeling in his crotch, as it moved over her upper body. A feeling that he often had, when he was alone. It was nice one and it made him unwilling to stand up. Instead, he began to move his hips, rubbing his crotch on her body. His penis quickly hardened his pants and the feeling got even stronger and made him moan.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Rin shouted. “I said 'get off me'!” She wriggled under him, trying to get free, but couldn't get away.

The movements of his sister under him stimulated Len even more. The cloth rubbed against his hard cock and he could feel her body clearly even through that. “Ah... This is good...” he said between his moans, accelerating the movements of his hips.

“What is good?” Rin asked confused, but decided that there are more important things. “Never mind, just get off me, you idiot! I'm practically trapped here!” She struggled even more. But no matter how much she tried to wriggle herself free, all she did was to arouse him even more as her body rubbed against him.

“You!” Len shouted. “You are so...” Lost in his arousal, he nearly forgot the situation where in. The part in him, that remembered, didn't even care. He quickly thrust his hips on her body, his cock nearly pulsating from pleasure. Soon, the stimulation was too much for him and groaning loudly, he reached his climax. His semen drenched his pants and Rin's shirt, as it leaked out.

As she finally understood, Rin stopped her struggling. She couldn't believe it. Did he really just... hump her? Certainly he did, there was no doubt about it now. She wondered why she didn't notice it earlier. Maybe, she just didn't want to believe it.

“Um, sorry,” Len said as he stood up, blushing and very self-aware now. “I think I lost control over myself.”

“'Sorry'? 'Lost control'?” Was that his excuse? As Rin stood up herself, she looked calmly at her brother. “No, I think I can explain it better.” Then, making sure that he was aware that he won't get out of this unharmed, she added: “YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT!”

 

It took weeks for Len's bruises to heal.


End file.
